Betrayal
by I-am-me2019
Summary: Jack has been with the black dragons for years. Ty wants to destory the bobby wasabi dojo. How does this all work out? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So a lot of you guys know the really really really short story Jack's Betrayal. So i kind of adapted it into a story with the help of my co-author. Jackxxxkim i think. **

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own kickin'it **

Jack's POV

I walk into the black dragon dojo; I know what you are thinking. Why are you at the horrid place!

Well ten years ago i lived here in Seaford and went to the black dragons. When Bobby wasabi's dojo opened up my sensei Ty wanted to destroy them. So I pretend to move away, a come back four years later. Of course everyone forgot about me, even Kim. We were best friends, before I moved. She forgot about me now I'm moved back with only one thing to do.

Destroy Bobby wasabi martial arts academy.

Now back to what i was saying before. I walk into The black dragon dojo. Since Kim quit, she transferred over to bobby wasabi's academy. And i have major feelings for her. But i can't let my feelings get in the way of the mission.

"Hey Ty", I say to my sensei.

"Ah jack. I heard what you did good job. Taking Kim out on a date I hope you break her heart so the next tournament will be easy for us to win?" I nod my head at my sensei.

"Good. Now go before anyone gets suspicions." I leave the dojo. I head back to bobby wasabi's Martial arts academy.

I walk in to see Kim punching a dummy. I go up behind her and hug her. I still can't help but feel giddy.

"Hey babe." I say into her ear, I feel her breath catch. I love how I can make her do that. okay not good thoughts since I have to break her heart. She turns around in my arms.

"Hey." She says. I decide that now is the time to break Kim's Heart.

"Look we need to talk." I say letting go of her.

"What about?" she asks, her head tilting in that cute little way making her beautiful blonde hair shift and her eyes to hold that confused look. My god those eyes… snap out of it Jack.

"Us", I say back to her.

"shoot", she said, also motioning with her hand to move on.

"We need to break up. And I am quitting the dojo." I say walking over to my locker. Opening it up and throwing everything into my bag.

"W-w-what, We were fine." She says walking over to me, and sees my black dragon GI. She backs away from me.

"I remember. You, you were my best friend a long time ago. Then you "moved" away." She says quickly running to Rudy's office.

I stuff the rest of my stuff into my bag. Slamming my locker shut. Running out, only running into Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, I walk past them and towards my house. I already know they're staring at me with confused looks considering I'm leaving and it's just the start of practice. I walk in to my house, slamming the front door, and go up to my room. I throw all my Bobby wasabi stuff into the fire place I have in my room. I only kept one thing. A picture of me and Kim, kissing, by the water.

I stare at it for a few minutes. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and her legs were wrapped around mine. I still remember the day this picture was token.

Flashback

I was currently at the beach with the best girlfriend ever, Kim. She ran into the water as soon as she put her stuff down. I laughed as I saw her retreat as the icy cold water touched her toes.

"Scared of a little cold water", I tease gently.

"N-no", she stuttered. I just laugh harder, and see her face go red. Probably from anger… or blushing… or both.

"Go in then", I said. I was currently up to my knees in the water; I was never sensitive to cold things.

"Fine", she said/yelled. She walked a few feet in so she was at her knees. She was shaking though, and I could tell she was freezing.

"You're so stubborn", I chuckled. What she did next surprised me to say the least. She took a few steps forward like she was going to kiss me. I leaned in and right when our lips were supposed to touch, I felt a hard shove at my chest. The next thing I knew I was in the water.

"Kim!" I yelled as I got up.

"What?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"You pushed me", she then started laughing.

"Yeah… yeah I did", I just rolled my eyes.

"Well it wasn't nice", I said crossing my arms.

She came forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'll make it up to you", she said. She touched her lips to mine and what was a sweet little kiss soon turned into a fierce make out session.

I sigh, what I have done. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

I put on my black dragon GI, running out of my house and towards the black dragon Dojo. I burst in going straight over to a dummy beating it senseless. I threw punches, kicks, anything.

In comes Kai, my cousin who visits a lot. He has long blonde hair, kind of like mine but blonde. He's also a little bit shorter than me and a little… rounder.

"Hey man!" I say to him. I liked my cousin, even if he could be a little bit of a jerk, snob, cheater…okay but he's family.

"Hey! What's up?" He asks me "how's the mission going?"

"Good I broke Kim's heart, and I feel..." I let my sentence drift off. There were so many things I currently felt. Sad, depressed, lost, confused, undecided…happy. Well scratch the last one.


	2. What just happened

Kim's POV

What the heck just happened? We were a perfect couple. We never fought, we were best friends, and did i mention we were BEST FRIENDS!

Gahhh!

So now all of a sudden jack's a black dragon, i'm dumped, and Jack quit the dojo!

Maybe this is a sign. Saying we were never meant to be together. Be friends or anything like that.

But i love him!

I start blindly punching a dummy, with tears welling up in my eyes.

No i do NOT cry. Kim Crawford does not cry!

A courageous tear streaks down my cheek. Great now i'm crying! I haven't cried since i was ten, At my mom's funeral.

What else can go wrong!

I kick the dummy one more time before i hear all the guy's yelling at me to snap out of it.

I stop punching the dummy, and on reflex i punch something else, or someone else.

"Ouch Kim!" Jerry yells at me. I put my hands up defensively.

"Sorry bad day." I say walking over to my locker; slamming it open, and grabbing my gym bag out of my locker. And walking out of the dojo.

When i reach the door to the dojo i stop turn around and say "By the way Jack quit earlier, and we broke up!" I say with fake enthusiasm. I turn back around and drop the act. Walking out.

I reach my house, opening the front door i walk up stairs to my room. I plop down on the bed covering my face with my pillows.

And i let it all out. I cry over every disappointment, every broken limb, every death, everything.

I cry all eight years of tears out. I cry and cry and cry. Till i cry myself asleep.

Next day-

I wake up my hair ratted, and my eyes still puffy from crying. I walk over to my full body mirror. Geez i look worse than i thought. I had dark circles under my eyes, my mascara was smeared, and my hair was still in a rat nest on top of my head.

I walk into my private bathroom, closing the door i pull off all of my clothes. I walk over to my shower adjusting the temperature just right. Stepping in, i feel the hot water hit my skin. I immediately relax. I stand there for about 20 mins before putting soap and conditioner in my hair.

I rinse the soap out of my hair. I turn off the water, stepping out i feel the cold air instantly hit my skin.

Goose bumps start forming on my body. I quickly grab my fluffy blue towel, tightly wrapping it around my body.

I walk out of my bathroom and towards my room. Time to get ready for school. Yay! -_-

I walk over to my walk in closet opening the door. I pull out a short sleeve ruffle shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my dark brown Uggs*

I finish putting my clothes on, grabbing my infinity scarf. I grab my make up, lightly putting it on.

Day-umm . Who's that sexy beast. Oh wait that me.

I think to myself as i look in the mirror. Wow jack broke up with me. Your gonna be sorry. Goodbye old self welcome my new sexy self.

Cause shits about to fly.

I think to myself a i walk downstairs grabbing a red apple, my backpack, and my car keys. I put my stuff in the back end. Going up to the driver side door, i unlock it. Siting down i start the car up. Speeding out of the drive way.

At school~~

I walk in to school my hair flowing behind me. I hear people start to whisper things like "is that new girl?" "Damn shes hot!" "DIBS I CALL DIBS!"

Ha, wait till they find out how i really am. I walk to my locker. Twisting in the com, i grab my books heading to my first period. Which is math (algebra) great.

I sit down. People start to flow in steadily. When the bell rings, the class is full and all eyes on me.

The teacher walks. Looking up he sees me. "Oh hello looks like we have a new student!" Ha again!

"Actually no in Kim, Kim Crawford." I say. People start to whisper things. Ugh.

"Oh hi Kimberly." He says setting his stuff down on the desk. "Now on with the lesson." He says bluntly.

Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

Lunch

I walk into the lunch room. I now had a Pack of guys following behind me. Wow so this is what it feels like to be worshiped.

I walk over to the lady who serves food. Today is meatballs and spaghetti. Well at least it looks edible. I grab a tray walking over to the guys. Sitting down, they look at me shocked.

"Kim? Is that you?" Milton asks me. Nod my head.

"Woah..." They chorus together. I feel a tap on my shoulder i turn around and see, jack. Great. Hear the sarcasm?

"Kim, can i speak to you in private?" He asks hopefully. I nod walking out of the lunchroom with jack.

He lead me into an alcove in the the hallway.

"Kim. I'm sorry! I'm sorry i broke your heart, I'm sorry that i lied to you, I'm sorry!" He says touching my arm lightly. I smile at this. When he looks into my eyes, i see something i've never seen in his eyes. Guilt and remorse. Wow.

"What would i have to do to get you back, to call you mine?" He says hopefully. I lean up toward his ear and whisper

"why you've done enough already, hun."

I feel him shiver against my touch and the hot air that is my breath on his ear. I smile agains his ear. Kissing his ear lobe i pull away.

I see his cheeks as as red as tomatoes. I grab his hand, he entwines or fingers together. We walk back to the lunch room.

Im blushing madly, i keep my head down, and my hair actin like a veil. So no one could see my cheeks.

I hear the lunch room go quiet. Someone taps my shoulder again. I turn and see, jerry, and milton standing there with look of disbelief on their face.

I look around and see the black dragons with mouths open, and their eyes wide.

Oh no.

Frank gets up walking over to us. "Honey what are you doing with that disgusting piece of filth, come with me." He says grabbing my wrist i flip him over my shoulder.

Sarcasm and snarky comments activated.

"I don't know what I'm doing with you you. Cause I'm dating jack. And last i checked you were the disgusting piece of filth." I say spitting with every syllable. I let go of him. Walking back to jack kissing him on the cheek. Grabbing my book bag, walking out.

I turn back around "and if ANY of you try to get in between Jack an I. You'll end up as a pretzel." I say to them. I emphasize the ANY. Turning around i walk back out.

Ha that went well.

I walk up to the garden clubs garden thats on the roof. (Guess where thats from.)

I sit down on a bench they have by the palm trees. Pulling out my homework, i start.

2 hours later-

I finally finished with my homework. I look at my phone, and see the time.

2:10

Wow time to go. I grab my bag putting my binders back in. Zipping it i walk down the steps to the main floor.

I see jack standing at His locker. I walk over to him. Cupping my hands over his eyes i whisper "guess who?"

"Um... I got it hanna Montana." He says removing my hands he smiles at me. I give him a pout putting my hands on my hips.

He grabs my elbows pulling me in. I kiss him.

He grabs my hand taking my bag. We walk out of school.

**hey guys i am hoping to get like ten-fifth teen reviews=update okay bye guys! **


End file.
